


Misunderstandings

by InsomniackNixie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Mpreg, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sexual taunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniackNixie/pseuds/InsomniackNixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara is lusting after Tobirama, but believes him to be a cold hearted ass who hates all Uchiha. Tobirama has seen Madara in a new light since he turned fifteen, but believes Madara is in love with Hashirama. It doesn't help that Tobirama is responsible for Izuna being in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto anime or manga, nor am I making any money from this story. That honour belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Madara is lusting after Tobirama, but believes him to be a cold-hearted ass who hates all Uchiha. Tobirama has been seeing Madara in a new light since he was fifteen, but believes Madara loves his older brother Hashirama. Izuna is in a coma not dead.

 

Chapter 1:Idle Musings

 

Madara was being cantankerous again.

What! He had nothing else to entertain himself with, being a dick would just have to do.

It isn't as if he could do what he really wanted to do, he was sure that at least Hashirama would object if he tossed his younger brother onto the table and screwed the little prick brainless in front of everyone.

His mind traitorously supplied him with flashes of pale sweaty skin, heavy lidded eyes, and panting breaths before he abruptly cut that line of thought off as he felt a stirring in his loins. 'Damn it! I need to stop thinking these things in meetings when I can't do anything to relieve myself.' He scowled in frustration, and of course Hashirama chose that moment to turn and, seeing the thunderous scowl on his 'best friend's' face hesitated slightly. Madara quickly schooled his features into calm neutrality, in no way did he want to have to think up an excuse for his previously vexed look. 'I can just imagine his reaction if I ever did tell him I wanted to fuck his 'little' brother. He'd probably cram an acorn up _my_ ass and grow a mighty oak out of it.' He thought irreverently, fighting a smirk.

'Yes! Finally! The meeting is finished.' Madara all but bolted out of the door before Hashirama could ask him to stay and 'discuss (argue)' future plans for Konoha. Half way to his home Madara became aware that his icy-haired nemesis and unknowingly the star of some very inappropriate dreams was following him, thinking of his desk back at the Uchiha residences Madara silently fumed, 'What now?' While his desk wasn't anywhere near as piled up as Hashirama's was he liked to keep it up to date so he knew what was going on with his Clan. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the tell-tale white spikes. “Hurry up, Tobirama.” He growled impatiently. “I have things to do. If you wish to speak with me you will have to do so as I attend to Clan matters.” As he expected Tobirama increased his strides until he could walk beside Madara to the Clan Head's house in the Uchiha residence. The house was of a respectable size, three floors; the first being for meetings, cooking, storing records and other more social obligations. The second was currently for guest rooms (until guest quarters and the Clan Library/records building could be built), while the third and later the second floor was for the Clan Head's immediate family's bed-rooms. The entire house was tastefully decorated but was very obviously the home of a bachelor who had little interest in, or time for, anything but minimal entertaining. Once they were in Madara's office Tobirama was waved over to a chair with a clipped 'Touch nothing.' As both men got comfortable, or as close as they could with the other in the room, Madara waved his hand for Tobirama to speak his piece.

Tobirama took a deep breath as he organized his thoughts before looking Madara in the eye to show that this was very serious and that he wasn't attempting to deceive him. “I have a suggestion that I think may help in bringing Izuna back to wakefulness. If, after you have heard me out fully, you believe it won't work I will not bring this up again.” He paused, waiting for Madara's reaction, at Madara's curt nod he continued. “It has to do with one of the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities, specifically the technique called Tsukyomi.” As Madara's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed Tobirama hastily added, “Just hear me out. The Tsukyomi pulls the consciousness of the target into a 'world' that is controlled by the user, but still located within the target's mind, for what feels like seventy-two hours, correct?” Madara nodded stiffly. “Now just because you have only used it previously to cause damage to the target for the allotted time, is it possible that you could use it instead to 'talk' to Izuna and perhaps, with enough 'conversations', get him to wake up?” Tobirama waited as Madara thought the idea over carefully, no one had ever thought to use the Tsukyomi as anything but a weapon before and he honestly didn't know if it would work or not. He groaned, he was going to have to talk this over with the Clan Elders, he absolutely hated talking to them about anything, they always took months to debate every little detail to death. If he had left it to those old farts this Village would not be built yet with them still debating the merits and drawbacks of the idea of a multi-Clan Shinobi village.

Madara gifted Tobirama with a venomous glare. “How confident are you of this theory? It does sound plausible but I need you to convince me before I go in front of the Clan Elders with this, or if you're very sure that time is an important factor you will have to aid in backing me up in by-passing them entirely.” At that Tobirama grimaced slightly, the corner of Madara's lips twitched upward briefly. “Take heart, Tobirama if this works and we play our parts properly we should be able to convince the correct people to view this as a sign of significant co-operation between our Clans, and we will be able to help my brother without too much backlash being heaped upon our heads. Now, is time an important issue?”

Tobirama considered for a moment before nodding his head reluctantly. “According to all of the skilled Medics I have consulted, yes time is a very important factor. The longer someone is in a coma the lower the probability that they will awaken. That is why I asked about this now instead of letting the Medics try to come up with other 'new' things first. He is your brother, Izuna loves and trusts you as he does no other. That makes it so much more likely you will get results when no one else may, especially as it has only been a few months since the battle that led to his current situation.” He sighed tiredly rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache, and gave Madara a slight, wry smile. “If the Elders of your Clan are as similar to the Elders of mine as your reaction would indicate, it would probably be quicker and a great deal less irritating to go the way of an old saying, 'It is easier to beg pardon than it is to gain permission'. Am I correct?” He offered dryly, prompting a small snort of surprised laughter from Madara.

“Oh, very much so Tobirama.” Madara responded with a chuckle. Then his face turned serious again. “Are the Medics aware of your theory? If so, do they agree and approve of us trying this untested treatment?”

Tobirama nodded, “They have tried everything that they can think of, and they say that the ijutsu that they are using to keep his muscles from withering away can only be used for a year to eighteen months at most. We are all hoping to have him back awake before that time passes, they know I am talking to you today and they would like you to start as soon as tomorrow. If you don't have pressing Clan business that can't wait that is?” The tone the last was asked with made it clear it was asked as a very unlikely possibility. A small smile twitched the corners of Tobirama's mouth at the incredulous sound that escaped Madara at the thought of anything being more important than his younger brother.

“No, things have been surprisingly calm lately. I just try to stay on top of the paperwork, unlike some others, I could name.” At Tobirama's wordless sound of protest he lifted a brow. “I have seen Hashirama's desk. The only time it's ever cleared of paperwork is if you or Tōka has made him do it, or helped him with it. No, no, don't protest, did you know that when he was being trained to take over being Clan Head he once asked me to teach him a fire jutsu just to get rid of it?” He nearly laughed at the sound, half groan, half growl that Tobirama made at this revelation. “Alright. When do you want to meet me at the Hospital's entrance tomorrow to start this new treatment?”

Tobirama looked at him in surprise. “You wish for me to go with you?” He had thought he would need to suggest this.

“Of course. You can monitor if I am running low on chakra or if Izuna's is changing, hopefully for the better. Your observations will possibly be just as important as mine, just different perspectives.” He responded. “With the added benefit of also being a safety precaution. You can't be barred from entering, or remaining in the room. We both know at some point this will get out, likely before we want it to, and the Elders of one or both of our Clans will try to keep you away for one reason or another. If you have a legitimate reason for being there that makes it more difficult for you to be removed, or refused entrance. Yes?” Madara pointed out, apparently having thought of the Elders, of either Clan, finding out and pitching a fit.

“I had hoped you would see it that way, I had thought I would have to ask to be included though.” Tobirama looked slightly surprised but satisfied with them being firmly on the same page in this matter given it's importance. Not just for inter Clan relations either, but to get Madara's brother back for him and one other person Tobirama couldn't put a name to yet. “Very well, is eight in the morning too early for you to have finished your morning training and breakfast?”

Madara blinked, surprised. “No, that's just about perfect timing.” He mused, wondering how Tobirama had gotten the timing so accurate. He shook his head, most experienced shinobi trained for shorter periods several times a day to give their body time to rest after a workout to avoid over-straining, and maximize the benefits of working different muscle groups at different times. The exception being if they were training with a new jutsu, or secondary style. Madara stood and walked with Tobirama to the door of the Clan Head's new house. “I'll be waiting for you at eight o'clock.”

 

 


End file.
